Beginning Again
by pammifrog
Summary: The lives of the DC gang from the summer after J/P leave until High School graduation...
1. Enduring The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to KevinWilliamson and the WB Entertainlment.   
Chapter 01  
  
Enduring the Fall  
  
How do I get through one nite without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold  
You're my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
Dawson didn't know what to think… she was gone. He sat on the docks and cried over Joey Potter. He cried until his eyes were red and his head hurt and then he got up, and he walked away.   
  
Without you, there's be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
  
He walked up to his room and sat on his bed. Everything there reminded him of her. This wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
And I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lose you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  
  
In the corner was the painting Aunt Gwen had given him of he and Joey at a simpler time. That would be the first thing he would put away.   
  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do, Oh how do I live  
  
How Do I Live  
LeAnn Rimes  
  
  
Slowly at first and then more and more he put her things away. Not in anger, or jealousy, but out of need. He needed to get her out of his house if he was going to get her out of his heart, and so one by one things she had given him, or reminded him of her were put in a box, and put in the garage. Things that belonged to her, he left on her doorstep for Bessie. For now he needed to forget.   
  
And to his surprise… each day it got easier.   
"Hey," he heard coming from his doorway. "Busy?"  
  
He was working on his laptop.  
  
"Just writing as usual" he looked up to see Andie standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Dawson." She looked uncomfortable "I was just wonder how you were."  
  
After Joey left it was just too painful to see her, it made him think of Pacey and so he figured it would be the same for Andie. "I'm sorry. I just figured that I would be a reminder of the whole Pacey/Joey thing."  
  
"It's ok if it does Dawson. I thought it was wrong to still love him after all that happened, but it's not. We can't control how much we love them, just as they can't control how much they love each other. " It sill hurt to say the words. "So, I was thinking since it's been a while I wondered if we could reinstate movie nite? You know, you forcing us to watch some Speilbergized movie, us forcing you to watch the newest release..."  
  
Dawson smiled "I would love that" and he really meant it   
  
Summer started to fade and the leaves began turning shades of copper and gold and the air was growing cooler by the hour. Henry had come home days earlier and since then Jen had disappeared. She deserved it though… she was a faithful movie nite patron all summer and now it was her turn to be happy. Jack had met Holden, a very attractive boat mechanic over the summer and they were dating regularly. For the first time in a long time Jack was actually happy. Even his dad liked Holden. Andie was doing great. She and Dawson had practically become attached at the hip. They did everything together. Went to the movies…swan in the creek…corroborated on a screenplay that they would produce and direct this fall. He found himself looking to her like he use to look at Joey. His phone rang and couldn't even get out a hello before Andie spoke…  
  
"Dawson! I have the greatest idea! WE are going on a road trip!"  
  
"Road trip?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah! My dad has this friend at the University of Boston and well, they were chatting and he gave my dad some tickets, and my dad gave them to me and so I'm inviting you. Guess what's we're going to see?!"  
  
"I'm afraid to ask..." he stammered  
  
"All, I have to say is you are going to love me… are you sitting down… cause you should be sitting down for this…"  
  
Dawson chuckled at her. She was obviously excited about something. He was still standing, but he decided to humor her,  
  
"I'm sitting"  
  
She took a deep breath, "We are going to Boston…. Because, you sure you're sitting?"  
  
"I'm sitting"  
  
Because Stephen Speilberg is hosting a film festival of all his films and we, that's you and me, have VIP tickets!"  
  
Dawson almost fell over. He found his bed and sat on the corner. "Are you kidding me, because if you're kidding I might have to actually commit manslaughter."  
  
"I'm not kidding Dawson" she squealed into the receiver.  
  
They spent the next few minutes deciding when to leave the following morning. That night Dawson hardly slept. He wasn't only ready when Andie arrived to pick him up, but packed and outside waiting. The ride was long, but more fun then he had in a long time. The festival was fantastic! He not only got to see Speilberg, but talk to him as well, and as a bonus, Stephen asked Dawson if he had a copy of Sea Creature that had won the Boston Film Festival. As per usual he did, which he gave to Stephen only conveniently leaving out that the tape also contained his Creek Dazes, and Witch Island footage. He knew a golden opportunity when he saw one.  
  
The festival ended late and they decided to stay the nite so they got a room at the cleanest hotel they could find. After checking in they ventured out to find food, finding only a McDonalds they got dinner and returned to the room to watch some TV.  
  
"I don't know how I can thank you enough Andie"  
  
"Why would you thank me. I wanted to come."  
  
"I know, but that you thought of me."  
  
She smiled, but it faded.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously  
  
She looked down and sighed "Look, I know the topic is old, and tired, and played out, and if you want me to drop it just tell me. " Dawson looked at her silently. "Do you ever wonder if they think about us?" She asked.  
  
Dawson just sat there. This was always a sore subject. Finally he answered, "I hope so." She looked at him amazed. "At first I was angry, but after seeing the look on her face when she though he was leaving, well, I knew it was over. That she loved him."  
  
Their conversation flowed away from the topic until finally spent they went to sleep. Driving home they laughed and talked and sang…he was beginning to realize how important she was to him.   



	2. The Return of True Love

Chapter 02  
  
The Return of True Love  
  
  
School was on the horizon and Dawson began to wonder when Joey and Pacey were coming back. He told himself he was over her, and he really believed it… until he drove by the B&B on his way home from the video store, and there she was. Outside talking… with Bessie. You could hear them from where he had stopped. Dawson watched as Bessie and Joey hugged and carried Alexander back into the house. He wanted to jump out of the car and run over and take her in his arms. He knew if he didn't leave now he would do exactly that. He gave her one last look and drove away.  
  
Up in his room he took a look around. There was nothing at all to remind him of Joey, and yet… yet he couldn't forget. He wondered how long she would be back before she came to see him. If she came at all. School was two days away; she could avoid him, until they inevitably bump into each other in the halls, with the forced smiles and niceties. They would say hi and they were fine, then go on their separate ways. He couldn't handle that. Even now she knew him better then anyone… and he wanted her to be part of his life. He sat in silence on his bed… Jurassic Park rattling on the television when a sudden knock jolted. Standing before him, as beautiful as ever was Joey Potter.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She stood in the doorway uncomfortably. Her eyes frantically searching his to see if she was even welcome here.  
  
"Hi." Dawson replied. Taken aback not only by her sudden appearance, but the fact that she used the front door.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She stood there chewing on her lower lip it that innocent way that had a habit of driving him crazy.  
  
"I believe you already said that." Dawson strained to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah. I did. I just wanted to let you know I was home… and…. Um, I'm gonna go."  
  
He knew if he didn't try and salvage this friendship now, he might never, "No, stay. Sit…"  
  
Joey walked slowly in the room and sat on the chair before speaking again. "What are you watching?"  
  
No response from Dawson. He just stared at the screen. "I guess not much has changed huh. It's a Friday night and here you are Speilberg Movie, and all. "  
  
"Why are you here Jo? It's been three months, and not even one word." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
She fumbled nervously. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I did miss you Dawson."  
  
"I wanted to know that you were ok. " Dawson commented.   
  
"I'm good Dawson. How have you been?" She smiled glad he wanted to see her.  
  
"Andie and I are working of movie, she's a really good writer, and we're planning on starting production in a few weeks, Jen and I went to the dive-in that reopened. Oh, and Jack, well, he's been a little busy with Holden."  
  
"Holden?" She asked raising her eyebrow  
  
"OH, Holden is his boyfriend. Andie and I were planning on taking out the boat and we invited Jack. When I pulled in for some gas, I figured I'd get a quick check up. Holden was the mechanic. Him and Jack hit it off immediately. They have pretty much been inseparable since then. Andie says he really nice."  
  
"Wow. I guess some things have changed. Jen still torturing poor Henry, or did he finally give up?"  
  
"Actually she went after him, and they have been together non stop since he got back from camp. Andie said when she saw them at the store they looked really happy…"  
Dawson continued talking about the summer and Andie.   
  
She couldn't help but notice that her name came up more often then anyone else. It bothered her. She had made the choice. She had hurt him. What did she expect, that is life would stop to wait for her?  
  
"Joey?" Dawson pulled her out of her thoughts  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you how Pacey was.." The words came out, but they were strained.  
  
"Pacey is…. Fine." She said. Trying to hide the truth from him. How could she tell him that things hadn't worked out? That three weeks into the trip the honeymoon faded and any reference made to Dawson caused huge arguments. She had made the mistake of telling Pacey that she had left after a conversation with Dawson. Pacey couldn't help but feel like Dawson had still won. That she still followed his wishes, because she hadn't chosen on her own, because it took Dawson telling her to go for her to go. No matter how she tried to let him know she wanted to make that decision, he still felt like second best. So she got off the boat after a month, and spent the summer working at a Marina to earn enough money to get home  
  
Dawson looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, and to be honest he was glad he could still read her eyes, but he didn't want to know. He refused to get caught up in her again. The pregnant pause grew longer.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." She said.  
  
"I'll see you at school on Monday then."  
  
"Bye Dawson." She turned and walked out the door and down the stairs. He waited until she was out the front door before responding.  
  
"Bye Joey." Their senior year of High school was beginning. He only hoped things would get easier.  
  
School started bright and early and he was ready to get back into things. Before classes he went to their spot. Every year he, Andie, Jack, Jen, Joey, & Pacey always sat at the same place. He wondered who would show. Just then he caught sight of Joey. She was walking towards the building, book bag in hand. As he watched she walked right past Pacey, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and continued up the steps. He watched her for a second then shook his head and walked off.   
  
He headed to classes and made a mental note to talk to Joey later.   
  
Finally reaching 5th period he walked into English class and took one of the two empty seats left. He was looking at the door when Pacey walked in. He studied the room and found the empty seat, then realized who it was next to and he went pale. Pacey slowly walked over and took the seat next to Dawson.   
  
"Hey man." Pacey mumbled at the bell rang.   
  
Dawson just looked at him. He had lost the gift of speech. Thankfully the teacher took over and class began. It didn't last nearly long enough and soon the bell was ringing. Dawson's day was done he had no sixth period.  
  
"Are you ever going to talk to me again?"  
  
Dawson stopped packing his bag and looked at Pacey, "Well, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Hey Pace didn't seem quite right."  
  
"A simple no Pacey I don't plan on talking to you again would have sufficed." With this Pacey grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room.   
  
Dawson watched him go, then finished packing his bag and left. When he exited the door he found Pacey waiting for him.  
  
"Dawson, how many times can I say I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Pacey pleaded.  
  
"I know Pace," Dawson said.  
  
They stood there in uncomfortable silence until Pacey finally sighed and said a goodbye patting Dawson on the shoulder as he left.  
  
After Pacey left Dawson was again adamant about finding Joey, but since he was unaware of her schedule he decided to head home and see what he could do to get ready for production on the new movie. On the way to the parking lot he was lost in thought over her. It really bothered him. Why did he have such a hard time getting over her? She treated him like crap… repeatedly… left him to find herself and never came back…He should have hated her and yet he couldn't. He was distracted when he smacked into someone and dropped everything.  
  
"OH, I'm so sorry." He looked up and saw Joey.  
  
"Dawson, Hi" She said hastily.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo. I was in my own little world."  
  
"It's ok Dawson. I'll live." He laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, it just amazes me how much has changed. There was a time when we didn't have to bump into each other to say hi. Or when you came in my window… and not the door… or when we were friends." He trailed off hoping she would see that was something he wanted. He had actually learned something from Pacey during it all. Patience. He didn't have it last time and he forced a decision. If he wanted her in his life he had to make it less obvious. Less desperate on his part, and he knew she would come back, in some way, on her own. They had too much history.  
  
"I hope we are still friends Dawson." She said.  
  
Dawson smiled… he knew what to say next… and he knew it was perfect… "Well, in the famous words of you, "You can't will a friendship into existence" can you Jo. You know where I am" he said it slowly and blatantly so she could take in the full meaning… and then he left. He walked away smiling. She couldn't see his smile, and he couldn't see the confusion in her face.   
  
She watched him walk away and the weight of his words lay on her shoulders. She had said that to him, and it was the truth. But after all that happened how could she be his friend. It was hard enough walking up to the front door and climbing the stairs to his room… how could she climb that ladder. It held too many memories. He headed home and part of her wanted to catch up with him and tell him everything that happened this summer, tell him how she screwed things up with Pacey because she couldn't make the decision on her own, but she knew she couldn't. He feelings for Dawson were complicated, and she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. After he was out of sight she sighed. Would she ever get over Dawson? She didn't think she would. She loved him; she would always love him. Part of her wondered why being with him couldn't make her happy. Maybe things really do happen for a reason, and this time it would be as perfect as she had originally imagined. She turned around and standing behind her was Pacey. She wondered just how long he had been standing there.  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"Jo, I do still exist. Are you ever going to speak to me again?"  
  
She shrugged. She really didn't know. He didn't realize that the decision to leave with him was the hardest decision of her life. After all that had happened in her life spontaneity wasn't really an option. She had lost both parents at a young age, and taking care of herself and her sister was a full time job, that wasn't exactly lucrative or even stable. Dawson had been her whole world. His movie nites, his ladder, his mom and dad, his house, his friendship, and finally even his love, had been her only stability. Her only constant. Falling for Pacey took all that away. How could she lose the only things she had to hold on to? She needed Dawson and his family. Not the same way she needed Pacey, but he didn't see it. He wanted her to be free of Dawson.   
  
Pacey looked at her and knew… he would love her always. She didn't want to talk to him… he couldn't make her. He had to do what he had hope Dawson would do. He had to let her go. Once again he had to stand back and let her make her own decision, even though he was afraid she already had. He had been there long enough to hear Dawson, and know he would always love her… and he saw the pained expression on her face when he walked away. He hated this. When she still didn't speak he knew there was nothing left to say. He had fought for months before they left, and in the end all his fighting was worth nothing… this time he had to walk away and hope for the best. No grand gestures… no "ASK ME TO STAY'S".   
  
"Bye Potter." Pacey kissed her on the head and walked away. What else could he do?   
  
Joey watched Pacey walk away and she her heart sank. Why couldn't life just be simple again? The way it use to be before they had grown up. Dawson and his movies, Pacey and his banter. After she and Dawson started dating it scared her and she pulled away to find her self. First she thought it was with Jack, boy was she wrong there, then with A.J., and finally with Pacey. Though with Pacey she really believed she had. He seemed to complete her, and in a way her did, but without Dawson part of her would always feel empty. She knew she loved Pacey, and she knew she loved him enough to be fair. She had to let go. To not be selfish this time. This time is wasn't about her… it was about him, and he deserved more.  
  
"See ya Whitter." She mumbled and walked away.   



	3. The More Things Change

Chapter 03  
  
The More Things Change.  
  
Each day that past made it easier. Easier to go on. Easier to be her. Pacey and Dawson were back on speaking terms, back to friends. Joey wondered if she and Pacey would ever get back to anything. They had been home over two months, and after their conversation on the lawn they hadn't spoken since. She was not part of the crowd anymore. She had hurt Pacey too much, and she wasn't about to take more, so she left. She made new friends, and she studied, and she created a whole new existence for herself. It all felt like a dream. She would walk by during lunch, and they would all be there. Where they had always been, but she wasn't one of them anymore, and it hurt. Pacey had started working at the docks, and he seemed happier. He and Andie seemed to be getting close again. She spent some time with Dawson outside of school and they were growing closer. She would never ask for more from him. He was only human and you could only hurt someone so many times before it hardens him or her. It was senior year and she had no one. She sat in a corner in the library reading her literature book.  
  
"Edgar Allen Poe sure could be depressing".. she though as she read  
  
"Once upon the midnight dreary  
  
while I pondered weak and weary  
  
over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore  
  
As I nodding nearly napping  
  
Suddenly there came a tapping  
  
As if someone gently rapping upon the door."  
  
"blah, blah, blah." she said to herself. Looking up she saw Dawson standing at the end of the isle looking at Poe also. She walked up behind him and whispered "Lenore."  
  
Dawson jumped and laughed when he saw who it was. "Very funny."  
  
"I thought so" she smiled. That however was followed by silence. "So. have any big plans this weekend?"  
  
Dawson looked at her wished she knew how much he wanted any plans he had to be with her. "Not really. Jack and Holden are out as usual. Jen is with Henry, and I think Andie has plans to visit her mom. Pacey is working all weekend. What about you?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Nothing. Studying."  
  
As they were talking Pacey walked by. He stopped. He knew Dawson was what was wrong with him and Joey, but he was helpless to stop it. He saw the history. You could see it in the animated way they spoke, in the simple touching of a shoulder, that something was there. Something he couldn't compete with. Partially hiding behind the shelving he watched them. It seemed so long since he had last kissed her. So long since her last smart ass retort. He missed her.  
  
Andie peeked around him before speaking. She saw Dawson and Joey. They were obviously having a good conversation, laughing, and smiling. She knew it would bother Pacey, but what she didn't want to admit was that it was bothering her. She had assumed Dawson and her were best friends. They had grown so close over the summer, but as soon as Joey got home, they hardly spoke. She was lucky enough to be spending most of her free time with Pacey. That was what she had wanted for sooo long, and now? Well, now. it was. different. They were definitely friends, nothing more. She didn't mind that at all, but it bothered her that she and Dawson seemed to be nothing more either. She shook her head and scolded herself silently. What was she thinking?!  
  
"So, you gonna stand there and stare or go over and say HI?"  
  
Pacey jumped, "Andie! I didn't see you there."  
  
"I know. " She smiled. "You and Dawson are friends again right?" He nodded. "So why the stalker act?"  
  
"Andie, Dawson and I may be friends again, but Joey and I certainly are not. She made it clear I'm not what she wants."  
  
Andie watched the pain in his face. She wanted so much for him to be happy again.  
  
Actually, partially she wanted Joey not so close to Dawson. "What am I doing?" Andie asked out loud, not realizing she had done so.  
  
"Doing what?" Pacey asked crocking his head to look at her.  
  
Andie paused, feeling caught. "Ohh , umm, I mean, look at me helping you out with your girl problems. Who'd a thought?"  
  
Pacey smiled but her knew something was up. She had that look on her face. That look that she tried to hide. The one that said she was thinking about something that she didn't want to be thinking about.  
  
Andie hoped she was hiding the jealous feeling in her stomach. It was a weird feeling, one she hadn't had since Pacey first kissed her. Why, oh why did it have to be for Dawson. He was in love with Joey, and always would be. She didn't want this feeling, whatever it was. So she pushed it aside. Only times like his. times when she saw them together that is was harder to disguise. She looked over and saw Jack and Holden studying at a nearby table.  
  
"Hey, it's Jackers and Holden. Come say hi with me Pacey." She grabbed Pacey by the hand and pulled him with her to their table. "Hi guys. "  
  
The looked up at Andie and Pacey. "Well hello there my darling annoying sister. Hey Pace." Jack said.  
  
"What's up guys." Pacey said.  
  
Holden smiled, "Well, I was just telling Jack here that since this week is our six month anniversary I have a surprise planned for Saturday night. He however is insisting that I do nothing to commemorate this event."  
  
"Jackers! Come on.this is an important time is a relationship. You should celebrate ever milestone." Andie cheerfully chimed in.  
  
"I agree Jack. Never pass up a anniversary celebration." Pacey added.  
  
Dawson was thrilled to be having this conversation with Joey. While she was telling him about a cute thing Alexander had done the other day he noticed Pacey watching them, and felt a twinge of guilt. She was after all still a sore spot between them, so when he saw Andie walk up he thought she would pull him away. Instead she and he had locked eyes and he felt a strange guilt hit him the stomach. He knew that since Joey and Pacey's return their friendship had dwindled. After all they had done for each other last summer, suddenly they were almost strangers. Why did that bother him? He and Andie had been there for each other when they had no one else, but things were different now.for both of them.  
  
"Earth to Dawson. Come in Dawson." He heard Joey calling as Pacey and Andie walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Where'd you disappear to?"  
  
"So, back to this weekend. I know you're on this whole self supporting kick, but I don't think a quick stop at a retro Leery Movie Nite would destroy that. do you?" He asked  
  
Joey had never been so happy to say yes. "I would love to Mr. Leery. Only this time I think we should change location."  
  
"Meaning?" Dawson questioned  
  
"Meaning you're parents are still in honeymoon mode, and since Bessie and Bodie have taken Alex to see Bodie's parents my house is empty. and I would say a prime video viewing arena." Dawson laughed.  
  
"I'll bring the movies."  
  
"I'll pop the popcorn." She said as naturally as if movie nite hadn't vanished almost a year ago. It was so easy with Dawson. So natural. So, right. She only hoped tonite wouldn't be the last movie nite for a while. Maybe they could make it a regular thing again.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll be there around. 8:00?" Dawson said  
  
"Sounds good to me. Bye Dawson." She touched his arm and Dawson felt his insides turn to mush.  
  
Joey grabbed her bag and left the library. A smile large as day on her face. Pacey caught a glance of her walking out and knew their time was over.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" Jen interrupted.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
'You, Joey, a thing of the past. I'm getting a definite vibe that says. yes, yes, it says you've given up."  
  
"What other choice do I have Jen? No matter what I do, it's always gonna be Dawson. I refuse to torture myself unnecessarily. I'm young."  
  
"That you are."  
  
"And not to be conceited, but I'm a good looking guy."  
  
"No arguments here"  
  
"And I have more going for me then my looks.:  
  
"Virtual Voltaire" Jen smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm single and on the move."  
  
"Preach it brother man."  
  
"Time to let the women of Capeside know Pacey Witter is up for grabs." Pacey picked up his bag and walks out of the library leaving Jen behind smiling.  
  
"God help the women of Capeside." Just then Jen spotted Henry. She watched him confused. It was Sixth period. He was supposed to be at football practice. Why would he be in the library? She crept up behind the large book shelving where he was to surprise her young boyfriend but as she began to move the books aside she noticed he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, was Shelly. Shelly, the hoe bag waitress from the restaurant was hitting on him again, and this time she knew he was Jen's. Instead of breaking it up she decided to watch. Henry seemed a little too comfortable with Shelly. She decided to move a little closer to the conversation to hear what was going on.  
  
"Henry, you are such a bad boy" she heard Shelly say as Henry whispered something in her ear. "Well, don't be so nervous. I won't tell Jen if you won't." Shelly laughed.  
  
Henry looked around nervously and Jen had to duck to not be seen. "I'm just not this kind of guy Shelly. I don't lie to get out of practice and I don't cheat on my girlfriend."  
  
Jen almost smiled.  
  
" Henry, if your not sleeping with her, then sleeping with me isn't cheating. It's. exploring you options. I got sent home sick from trig. so, come on. my house is empty, and so is my bed. though not for much longer Mr. Parker I assure you."  
  
Jen felt the tear well up in her eyes. She had trusted Henry. She had let down exquisitely built walls for him and he had betrayed her. She refused to stand there and be helpless. She knew she had to confront him, and she had to do it now.  
  
"Henry Parker you sophomore piece of hormonally driven, lying, no good, from this moment on single piece of filth. And you, you over made up, skank incapable of finding your own boyfriend, you both can go to Hell."  
  
She turned around and saw the whole library watching the current situation. With that she pushed her way past the crowd that had gathered and left, Henry running behind her.  
  
"Jen, Jen, wait! Jen!" Henry called grabbing her arm.  
  
She pulled away and turned around, "If you ever so much as look my way again Henry, you'll be in desperate need of surgeon to remove my foot from your ass. It's over."  
  
"Jen, no, listen. I'm sorry. It's just I'm sixteen and I'm ready. for so much more, and you mean more to me then just sex, so I thought.."  
  
"I wouldn't finish the sentence if you know what's good for you. This is it Henry. I'm walking away, and nothing, I repeat nothing you can do or say, that includes loitering holding signs, and preparing picnics is going to save you from this, or change my mind." She turned away from him and didn't look back as she headed over to where she knew Pacey had parked hoping he hadn't left yet." 


End file.
